Vergangenheit
by Lindenlife
Summary: Inspiriert von einem Film, den ich neulich mit mama geschaut hab. Eine andere Sicht auf Olivias Vergangenheit. Ist nicht wie in der Serie!
1. Prolog

Prolog

Nach einem noch ungelösten Fall saß Olivia alleine in dem Büro der SVU und schaute sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch einige Akten an.

Ein paar Polizisten liefen durch das Gebäude, doch mit keinem von ihnen war sie enger befreundet.

Sie hasste es, wenn sie alleine hier war, alle anderen bereits nach Hause gegangen waren oder woanders zu tun hatten.

Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich und an frühere Zeiten erinnert, an die sie eigentlich nicht mehr denken wollte.


	2. Story

Sie kam nach Hause.

Die Haustür öffnete sich quietschend und sie sah die mit Graffiti beschmierten Wände.

Sie ging auf den Fahrstuhl zu, stieg ein und drückte auf die 12, fuhr nach oben und stieg aus.

In der Wohnung neben ihrer lief laut Musik.

Sie schloss die Tür auf und ihre kleine Schwester Allyson kam ihr entgegen gerannt.

„Na Große? Hast du heute gut geschlafen?"

Die Kleine nickte mit einem Lächeln.

Sie führte ihre Schwester in ihr Zimmer, welches auch das Zimmer ihrer anderen beiden Geschwister, Nico und Justin, war.

Der weitere Tag verlief wie jeder andere.

Sie wurde von ihrer Mutter angeschrien, dass sie sich gefälligst um die Geschwister und den Haushalt kümmern sollte.

Am Abend ging ihre Mutter aus, was sie allerdings in letzter Zeit selten getan hatte.

„Schätzchen, freust du dich für mich? Deine Mama hat endlich wieder eine Verabredung. Ein guter Typ. Er sucht gerade Arbeit, vielleicht zieht er hier ein. Wie findest du das?"

Sie schaut ihre Mutter noch einmal ohne jegliche Regung im Spiegel an und ging zu der Couch im Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihre Nächte verbrachte.

Am nächsten Morgen nahm Olivia ihre Schultasche, schmierte ein labbriges Weißbrot mit Marmelade und gab es ihrem jüngsten Bruder in das Bett.

„Seit schön brav, bis ich euch abhole."

Sie tätschelte Justin über seine weichen Haare, winkte Nico und Allyson noch einmal zu und warf beim rausgehen einen Blick in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter.

Sie lag angezogen mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand auf ihrem Bett.

Die Füße baumelten halb im Freien und es stank fürchterlich nach Alkohol.

Olivia wollte das nicht länger mit ansehen und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Bevor sie den Weg zum Bus einschlug, kam sie an dem Häuserblock vorbei, wo ihre Freundin Kim wohnte.

Sie klopfte und Kim öffnete.

„Kommst du?", fragte Olivia einladend. „Die Deutscharbeit."

Kim verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich geh nochmal schlafen, das muss ich mir nicht antun."

Olivia lächelte leicht und sagte: „Dann sehen wir uns nachher."

„Klar", versicherte Kim ihr.

Die Tür wurde zugeschlagen und Olivia drehte sich um und rannte die Treppe nach unten.

Den Weg zur Bushaltestelle legte sie in einem Sprint zurück und gerade, als die Türen des Busses sich schlossen, sprang sie hinein und wurde noch halb von der Tür eingeklemmt.

„Geht's noch?", blaffte die Busfahrerin sie an.

Olivia ließ ein genuscheltes „tschuldigung" hören und ging in die Mitte des Busses vor.

Jeder Sitzplatz war besetzt.

Es war die Zeit, wo alle Schüler zur Schule fuhren.

„Die Fahrkarte bitte.", forderte ein großer Mann im Ledermantel Olivia auf.

Olivia bekam Panik, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

„Ich hatte sie eben noch.", stotterte sie und fing an, in ihrer Tasche zu kramen.

„Ist klar, und wo ist sie jetzt hin?", fragte sie der Mann im Ledermantel.

Olivia kramte weiter in ihrer Tasche und merkte nicht, wie ein Junge, der ungefähr zwei Jahre älter als sie war, seine Fahrkarte aus der Tasche holte und sie unauffällig auf den Boden neben Olivia fallen ließ, um sie darauf wieder aufzuheben und zu fragen:" Ist das deine?" Olivia schaute nur etwas irritiert, ließ sich allerdings nichts anmerken.

Unsicher nahm sie die Fahrkarte entgegen und der Kontrolleur ließ mit einem: „Pass nächstes Mal besser auf" von ihr ab und drehte sich zu Olivias Retter um.

„Und deine Fahrkarte?", fragte er ihn.

„Ich hab keine", antwortete der Junge selbstsicher und grinste den Kontrolleur frech an.

„Das macht dann 40€", forderte der Mann im Ledermantel sofort.

Der Junge griff in seine Manteltasche und zog zwei 20'er raus und bezahlte den Betrag sofort.

Der Kontrolleur nahm es ohne ein weiteres Kommentar entgegen.

Die nächste Haltestelle war die von Olivia und sie stieg aus.

Bevor der Bus abfuhr, drehte sie sich noch einmal zum Bus und sah ihren Retter nun an einem Fensterplatz sitzen.

Er schaute in ihre Richtung und sie hob schüchtern die Hand.

Der Junge lächelte sie lieb an und der Bus fuhr ab.

Mit einem komischen Gefühl von Traurigkeit drehte Olivia sich wieder herum und schritt auf ihre Schule zu.

In der Pause traf Olivia auf Kim, die auf einer Steintreppe saß und eine rauchte.

„Wie war die Arbeit?", fragte Kim Olivia ohne irgendein Funken Interesse.

„Ich denke, sie lief ganz gut.", antwortete Olivia ihr trotzdem.

„Du sorry bin mal bei Rick."

Kim stand auf und ging auf einen gutaussehenden Typen zu, der bei einer Gruppe von Schlägertypen stand.

Sie gab dem Typen einen Kuss und Olivia blieb alleine auf der Treppe sitzen.

Olivia hasste diese Schule wie die Pest.

Sie hatte nie vorgehabt auf eine Hauptschule zu gehen, aber dies war die einzigste Schule im Umkreis, die sie mit ihren Noten und dem wenigen Geld, was sie zur Verfügung hatte, aufgenommen hatte, denn hier gab es keine Hilfe vom Staat.

Allerdings nahm diese Schule alle Jugendlichen auf, die sich hier beworben hatten.

Ein Lehrer ging an Ricks Gruppe vorüber und rief zu Kim: „Kim es gibt auch noch die Schule zwischen den Pausen!"

Kim achtete allerdings nicht darauf und zog erneut an ihrer Zigarette, die sie danach an Rick weitergab.

Manchmal wünschte sich Olivia ganz weit weg zu sein, allerdings würde ihr dieser Wunsch wahrscheinlich niemals erfüllt werden.

Nach der Schule saß Olivia etwas entfernt von der Stadt auf einem Stein.

Von weitem hörte sie ein Motorrad und nach einigen Sekunden sah sie auch, dass es Rick war, der Kim hinter sich sitzen hatte.

Neben Olivia blieben die beiden stehen und Kim sprang vom Motorrad und umarmte Olivia kurz.

„Alles ok bei dir oder soll Rick dich irgendwohin fahren?"

„Nein, ich genieß nur ein bisschen die Luft."

Olivia lächelte Kim an und diese lächelte zurück, setzte sich wieder hinter Rick auf das Motorrad und die beiden fuhren davon.

Nach einigen Minuten machte Olivia sich langsam zu Fuß auf den Rückweg, damit sie ihre Geschwister von zu Hause abholen konnte, um sie zu der Sozialstation zu bringen, wo Olivia oder ihre Mutter die Kleinen 6mal in der Woche hinbrachten, damit sie eine warme Mahlzeit bekamen und Kontakte zu anderen Kindern knüpfen konnten.

Sie hätte natürlich nach der Schule sofort nach Hause gehen können, aber da der Lehrer sie eine halbe Stunde eher raus gelassen hatte, wollte sie die Zeit, in der sie alleine war, ausnutzen.

Zu Hause angekommen, strömte ihr sofort wieder der vertraute Alkohol Geruch entgegen und ihre Geschwister kamen sofort auf sie zugerannt, nach dem sie die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Na meine Süßen. Zieht euch an."

Ohne lange zu zögern, zogen die drei sich rasch an und Olivia steckte Justin in seinen Kinderwagen.

Ihre Mutter saß im Wohnzimmer, rauchte und schaute starr in den Fernseher.

Olivia öffnete die Tür und schob den Kinderwagen zum Fahrstuhl.

Ein paar Minuten später kamen die drei an der Sozialstation an und Olivia versprach ihren Geschwistern: „Ich hole euch in drei Stunden wieder ab."

Olivia schloss die Tür und rannte zurück nach Hause, da sie wusste, dass sie noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatte.

Zu Hause angekommen wurde sie sofort von ihrer Mutter angeblafft.

„Wo warst du so lange? Die Wäsche macht sich nicht von alleine!"

„Ich war in der Schule und hab die drei Kleinen „Zum Gummibärchen" gebracht", rechtfertigte sich Olivia.

„Toll. Und jetzt die Wäsche wartet."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden, ging Olivia in das viel zu kleine Bad und schnappte sich die dreckige Wäsche.

Auf der Wäsche ihrer Mutter waren eingetrocknete Flecken zu finden und sie wollte nicht wissen, woher diese Flecken stammten.

Sie ließ das Waschbecken voll laufen und fing an, per Hand, die Wäsche zu waschen.

Olivias Magen knurrte.

Zum Essen war sie noch nicht gekommen.

Außer dem Schokoriegel, den sie vorhin in der Schule von Kim bekommen hatte, war ihr Magen leer.

Olivia rollte eine Träne die Wange herunter und sie schniefte kurz, wischte sich die Träne aus den Augen und wusch die Wäsche zu Ende.

Nach einer Stunde war sie damit fertig, hing die nasse Wäsche überall in der Wohnung auf und ging danach in das Zimmer ihrer Geschwister, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Mitschüler, wollte Olivia wenigstens einen guten Abschluss schaffen, damit sie später ihr eigenes Geld verdienen konnte, um für ihre Geschwister zu sorgen und ihnen ein besseres Schulleben zu gewährleisten, als sie es hatte.

Zu dem wollte sie ein Haus haben, in dem sie mit ihren Geschwistern leben konnte, damit sie nicht, wie sie, in diesem Ghetto aufwuchsen.

Allerdings bereitet ihre Fächer sorgen, vor allem Mathe.

Sie wusste, wenn sie nicht bald besser wurde, hatte sie keine guten Karten.

Nach dem sie ihre Hausaufgaben beendet hatte, hatte sie noch eine gute halbe Stunde, bis sie ihre Geschwister abholen musste.

Also ging sie in die Küche und holte das Brot aus dem Schrank.

„Was machst du da?", rief ihre Mutter von der Couch herüber.

„Mir was zu essen.", rief Olivia zurück.

„Du kannst mir was abgeben, du bist fett genug. Und mach gleich was für deine Geschwister mit."

Olivia schluckte die harten Worte herunter und wäre am liebsten auf ihre Mutter losgegangen.

Mit Wut im Bauch schmierte sie 6 Stullen. Drei für ihre Geschwister, zwei für ihre Mutter und eine für sie.

Sie schmiss ihrer Mutter die beiden Brothälften auf den Tisch, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und ging mit ihrem Brot aus dem Haus.

Auf dem Weg zu ihren Geschwistern aß sie schnell ihr Essen.

An einer Ecke stand ein Verkäufer mit Luftballons, welches Werbegeschenke für einen Laden waren und schenkte Olivia drei Luftballons, als sie sagte, dass sie gerne drei haben würde.

Als sie um die Ecke bog und auf der Geraden der Sozialhilfestation war, standen ihre Geschwister schon an der Tür und warteten auf sie.

Die drei freuten sich riesig über die Luftballons und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.

---

Am nächsten Tag fuhr Olivia wieder mit dem Bus, wieder ohne Fahrkarte, allerdings war diesmal keine Kontrolle in Bus.

Als sie die vorletzte Haltestelle vor ihrer Schule passierten, blickte Olivia aus dem Fenster und sah den Jungen, der sie gestern gerettet hatte.

Er wurde von einigen Schülern von ihrer Schule verprügelt und sie sah, dass sie ihm einen MP3-Player wegnahmen.

Olivia wollte sofort aus dem Bus springen, musste allerdings warten, bis sie die nächste Haltestelle erreicht hatten.

Sie drückte ungeduldig auf den Stopknopf, als wenn der Bus dadurch die nächste Haltestelle schneller erreichen würde.

Als es endlich soweit war, sprang Olivia regelrecht aus dem Bus und rannte die ganze Strecke zu dem Platz zurück, wo sie gerade die Gruppe von Jungen gesehen hatte.

Als sie vollkommen außer Atem dort ankam, fand sie allerdings nur noch ein kleines, schwarzes Portemonnaie, welches sie aufhob und es öffnete.

Sie sah einen Schülerausweis, auf dem ihr Retter zu sehen war.

Allein die Schule, die dort vermerkt stand, war eine viel bessere, als ihre.

Neugierig holte sie den Ausweis heraus, drehte ihn um und las den Namen und die Adresse ihres Retters vor.

„Elliot Stabler, Spring Street 190, 17 ist er."

Olivia fing an zu lächeln und in diesem Moment war ihr die Schule vollkommen egal.

Sie wusste, die Adresse war noch ein Stück weg, aber wenn sie sich beeilte, wäre sie eine halbe Stunde später da.

Nach dem genau die geschätzte Zeit um war, stand Olivia in der Spring Street und musste nur noch die richtige Hausnummer finden, was sich aber nicht als sehr schwer erwies.

Die ganze Gegend wirkte prachtvoll und glänzend.

Sie vermutete, dass alle in dieser Straße steinreich waren.

Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie vor dem Reihenhaus stand.

Sie musste durch eine Gartentür gehen, um auf das Grundstück zu gelangen.

Kurzerhand klingelte sie und ein paar Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet und der Junge stand ihr gegenüber.

Olivia streckte ihre Hand mit dem Portemonnaie aus und sagte zögernd: „Hier, die hast du verloren."

Der Junge nahm sie entgegen und dankte Olivia.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ja soweit schon.", antwortete der Junge leicht kühl.

„Olivia", informierte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus.

Der Junge nahm sie entgegen und stellte sich mit „Elliot" vor.

Beide standen sich leicht unsicher gegenüber, bis Elliot schließlich fragte: „Willst du reinkommen?"

Olivia nickte lächelnd und folgte Elliot in das Haus.

Er führte sie in sein Zimmer und Olivia staunte mit großen Augen.

„Wow", ließ Olivia hören.

„Ist was?", fragte Elliot sie.

„Nein, es ist nur so…wow."

Elliot fühlte sich innerlich geschmeichelt, dass sein Zimmer solch eine Anerkennung fand.

Sie sah eine Spielzeug Polizeimarke und ein Poster von irgendeinem Polizisten.

Ihre Vermutung fiel auf irgendeinen Schauspieler, aber sie kannte sich in diesem Bereich nicht aus.

„Willst du mal Polizist werden?", fragte sie Elliot darauf.

„Ja schon, ist mein Wunsch und sobald ich die Schule fertig habe, wird dem nichts mehr im Wege stehen."

Mit einem begeisterten Nicken ließ sie Elliot wissen, dass sie das sehr anerkennend fand.

Olivia wusste allerdings nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, nachdem sie alles bestaunt hatte.

„Ich denke, ich muss gehen", sagte sie hastig.

„Warte!", rief Elliot, bevor sie die Treppe erreicht hatte.

„Willst du mal meine Echse auf die Hand nehmen?"

Olivia drehte sich um und nickte unsicher mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Elliot holte seine kleine Echse aus dem Terrarium und setzte sie Olivia auf die Hand.

Sie zog leicht ihren Pullover hoch und Elliot schaute auf einen dunkelroten Striemen, bei dem er sich aber nichts weiter dachte.

Auf einmal kam eine blonde Frau die Treppe herauf und rief: „Elliot ich bin wieder da. Ich hab…"

Sie stockte, als sie das fremde Mädchen erblickte.

„Huch, haben wir Besuch?"

„Mama, das ist…", begann Elliot und Olivia beendete mit „Olivia."

Sie reichte der blonden Frau die Hand und sie fragte: „Und ihr kennt euch woher? Gehst du auf Elliots Schule?"

Olivia suchte nach Worten, da sie nicht wollte, dass diese Leute erfuhren, auf welche Schule sie ging.

Doch Elliot rettete die Situation, mal wieder, und berichtete von dem Portemonnaie, welches er verloren hatte.

„Achso." Seine Mutter gab sich damit zufrieden und fragte darauf hin: „Willst du zum Essen bleiben? Ich hab den Frühstückstisch gedeckt."

„Nein, danke, ich muss los."

Ohne Elliot oder seine Mutter noch einmal anzuschauen, ging sie die Treppe herunter und aus dem Haus.

Nachdem sie ein paar Meter vom Haus entfernt war, atmete sie tief ein und aus und wurde wieder etwas traurig.

Gerne wäre sie zum Essen geblieben, denn sie hatte riesigen Hunger, aber das schlechte Gewissen meldete sich und sie machte sich auf den Weg in die Schule.

Zwei Stunden hatte sie verpasst, aber das würde sie schon wieder aufholen können.

…

Als sie nach der Schule nach Hause kam, war ein fremder Mann bei ihrer Mutter im Wohnzimmer.

„Hey Olivia, komm doch mal her."

Wie ihr ihre Mutter aufgetragen hatte, ging sie in das Wohnzimmer und die Mutter zeigte auf den Mann.

„Das ist Matthias. Er wird hier einziehen. Dann können wir wie eine richtige Familie leben. Na was hältst du davon?"

Olivia ließ nur ein „Toll" von sich hören, so wie des Öfteren und fragte: „Wo sind die Kleinen?"

„Die hab ich schon „Zum Gummibärchen" gebracht und wir werden sie nachher auch wieder abholen. Du kannst dir also mal nen freien Nachmittag machen."

Olivia ging also in das Zimmer ihrer Geschwister, um ihre neuen Hausaufgaben zu machen und die verpassten Unterrichtsstunden aufzuholen.

Nach dem sie fertig war, legte sie sich in das Bett von Allyson und Nico und probierte nicht auf die Geräusche zu achten, die sie nebenan von ihrer Mutter und Matthias hörte.

------

Zwei Tage später war Samstag und Olivia hatte keine Schule.

Sie stand von der Couch auf, auf der gestern Abend noch ihre Mutter mit Matthias gesessen hatte und machte sich fertig für den Tag.

Ihre Mutter war bester Laune und hatte sogar Frühstück gemacht.

Matthias war allerdings wieder verschwunden und Olivia aß zusammen mit ihren Geschwistern guter Laune Toastbrot, welches sogar getoastet war.

Olivia verbrachte den Tag mit ihren drei Geschwistern und auch Kim schaute vorbei.

Kim beschwerte sich allerdings über Rick und heulte sich bei Olivia aus und Olivia tat, als interessiere sie das alles brennend.

Sie trafen auch Elliot, der mit seinem Fahrrad unterwegs war, doch Kim konnte nichts viel für ihn abgewinnen und reagierte sehr zickig auf ihn.

Olivia merkte sofort, sie konnte ihn nicht leiden und eifersüchtig war sie zu dem auch noch, da Olivia verliebt war.

Sie gönnte ihr Elliot nicht.

Nach dem Olivia ihre Geschwister zu Hause abgeladen hatte, redete sie mit Kim und sagte ihr auch, was sie dachte, dass sie ihr Elliot nicht gönnte.

Dieses Gespräch endete in einem Streit und Kim schrie Olivia an, dass sie doch zu ihrem beschissenen Elliot gehen sollte und gar nicht mehr bei ihr ankommen bräuchte.

Olivia begab sich nach Hause.

In ihr tobte eine Mischung aus Wut, Verachtung und Trauer.

Kim war mit ihre einzigste Freundin, die sie hier hatte.

Olivia setzte sich zu Hause an die Wand des Flurs und blieb dort sitzen und dankte Gott dafür, dass ihre Mutter gute Laune hatte und sie keine dummen Fragen stellen würde.

Der Sonntag verlief am Morgen nicht so berauschend.

Ihre Mutter fing wieder an zu trinken und auch Matthias ließ langsam seine Hüllen fallen.

Die Geschwister wurden von ihr wieder „Zum Gummibärchen" gebracht und sie verbrachte den Tag mit Elliot.  
Zuerst liefen sie einfach über die Felder, die außerhalb der Stadt waren.

Später gab Elliot ihr Mathe Nachhilfe bei ihm zu Hause und Olivia merkte sogar, dass sie etwas besser nach dieser Nachhilfe durchblickte.

Ein paar Stunden später wollte sich Olivia gerade vor dem Haus von Elliot verabschieden, als dieser sein Fahrrad nahm, Olivia herausfordernd ansah und sich auf das Rad setze und sie dabei fragte: „Traust du dich?"

Er grinste siegessicher und Olivia nickte zaghaft.

Sie ging zu seinem Fahrrad und setzte sich vor Elliot auf die Fahrradstange.

„Gut festhalten!", riet er ihr und die beiden fuhren gemeinsam los in Richtung Olivias Wohnblock.

Dort angekommen, sahen sie ein Polizeiauto, welches gerade von ihrem Hauseingang wegfuhr.

Olivia durchschlich ein ungutes Gefühl, welches sie sich aber vor Elliot nicht anmerken lassen wollte.

Vor ihrer Haustür angekommen, sprang sie von Elliots Fahrrad und er fragte sie ohne Unsicherheit: „Sehen wir uns bald wieder?"

Olivia nickte und bekräftigte es mit einem: „klar!"

Elliot grinste sie noch einmal an, wendete das Fahrrad und fuhr wieder in Richtung seines Hauses.

Sie winkte ihm hinterher, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte.

Nach dem Elliot aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, drehte sie sich zitternd um und ging in das Haus.

Als sie oben angekommen war, öffnete sie sachte die Tür und hoffte, die Polizei wäre wegen jemand anderem gekommen.

Leider verpuffte ihre Hoffnung so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

Sie schloss die Tür und ging in das Wohnzimmer, wo ihre Mutter mit Matthias stand, die Geschwister neben den beiden.

„Was fällt dir ein? Die Polizei hat deine Geschwister nach Hause gebracht, weil sie unbeaufsichtigt durch die Straßen gelaufen sind und irgendwelchen Drogenkindern belästigt worden sind!!!!"

Ihre Mutter schrie ihre ganze Wut raus und ehe Olivia sich versah, landete die Hand ihrer Mutter auf ihrer Wange.

Olivia hielt ihre Finger an die getroffene Stelle und merkte sofort, wie heiß ihre Haut wurde.

„E…E…Es tut mi mir leid", stotterte sie.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", schrie nun auch Matthias sie an.

„Es war keine Absicht", versuchte sich Olivia zu rechtfertigen.

„Na klar, was hattest du denn so wichtiges zu tun? Es reicht Olivia!"

Ihre Mutter wurde so wütend, dass sie nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und Olivia mit mehreren Schlägen und Tritten in die Knie zwang.

Olivia lag nun weinend auf dem Boden und ihre Geschwister waren in ihr Zimmer geflüchtet, denn sie hatten Angst vor ihrer Mutter.

Matthias stand einfach daneben und sah zu, was ihre Mutter ihr antat.

Nach dem die schlimmste Wut verebbt war, ließ ihre Mutter sie auf den Boden liegen und ging mit Matthias, einer Flasche Wodka ihren Zigaretten in das Schlafzimmer.

Olivia blieb die ganze Nacht auf dem Boden liegen und hatte tierische Schmerzen.

Irgendwann musste sie aber eingeschlafen sein, allerdings war dieser Schlaf alles andere als erholend.

…

Die neue Woche hatte begonnen und Olivia fuhr mit dem Bus zur Schule.

Die Fahrkartenkontrolle war wieder da und diesmal war kein Elliot im Bus, der sie rettete.

Olivia bekam eine Benachrichtigung über einen Betrag von 40€, welchen sie sofort, nach dem sie aus dem Bus gestiegen war, zusammen knüllte und auf den Boden warf.

Alle Leute schauten sie mitleidig und fragend an, doch keiner sprach sie auf ihr blaues Auge oder die blaue Wange an.

Ihre anderen Verletzungen sah ein Glück niemand.

Auch Kim ging ihr aus dem Weg und schaute sie nur abfällig auf sie herab.

Olivia war also wieder alleine.

Als sie an diesem Nachmittag nach Hause kam, war nur ihre Mutter in der Wohnung.

Die Geschwister waren wieder in der Sozialhilfe und Olivia hielt stolz ihr Matheheft in die Höhe, als sie vor ihrer Mutter stand.

„Schau mal, ich habe eine 3 in Mathe. Elliot hat mir doch Nachhilfe gegeben!"

Ihre Mutter schien das nicht zu interessieren.

„Bist du denn nicht wenigstens etwas stolz auf mich?", fragte Olivia verzweifelt.

„Sei leise, ich schaue fern", war die einzigste Antwort, die sie von ihrer Mutter zu hören bekam.

Olivia probierte sich ihre Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen und verkroch sich in das Zimmer ihrer Geschwister.

Sie wollte nur noch zu Elliot, doch sie wusste, sie dürfte sich keinen Fehler mehr erlauben und der wäre ihr sicher unterlaufen, wenn sie zu ihm gegangen wäre.

Gerne hätte Olivia ihm von ihrer Mathe 3 erzählt, doch das ging gerade nicht.

Sie durfte ihre Geschwister nicht noch einmal vergessen.

Das Jugendamt war ihnen eh schon auf den Fersen.

Und so wusste Olivia sicher, dass die Woche vergehen würde, ohne, dass sie Elliot zu Gesicht bekommen würde, es sei denn, er wäre im Bus oder würde sie aufsuchen.

…

Vier Tage später merkte Olivia leider, dass nicht davon der Fall gewesen war.

Wahrscheinlich war sie Elliot egal und er hatte sich nur aus Höflichkeit mit ihr abgegeben, da sie sein Portemonnaie gefunden hatte.

Olivia war an diesem Tag besonders früh wach und sie wusste nicht warum.

Und genauso schnell wie der Tag gekommen war, genauso schnell war er auch zu Ende.

Der Tag verlief nicht anders, als die anderen auch.

In der Schule wurde sie dämlich angemacht, durfte sich im Unterricht Anfeindungen anhören, wenn sie sich meldete.

Es waren immer dieselben, die solche Sätze wie „Schnauze Benson", „Benson der Lehrerliebling schleimt wieder" oder „die tut bestimmt irgendwelche Dinge für die Lehrer" von sich gaben.

Am Abend war Olivias Mutter irgendwo hin gegangen, sie hatte nichts genaues gesagt, aber an sich war es Olivia auch egal.

Matthias war da und sie war gerade im Bad, als er irgendetwas umwarf.

Neugierig ging sie in das Schlafzimmer und Matthias hockte vor einer zerbrochenen Lampe.

„Hey Olivia, komm doch mal her und helfe mir."

Da Olivia gut erzogen war, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, woher eigentlich, tat sie, wie ihr befohlen und hockte sich neben Matthias.

„Weißt du, du bist so anständig, im Gegensatz zu deiner Mutter. Ich weiß gar nicht woher du das hast."

Olivia tat, als wenn sie Matthias nicht gehört hatte und sammelte die Scherben auf.

Ohne es genau mitzubekommen, kam Matthias immer näher und als sie zurück wich, wurde sie beabsichtigt in die Ecke gedrängt.

Er fuhr mit seinem Redefluss fort.

„Du bist so erwachsen, obwohl du noch so jung bist. Kümmerst dich um deine Geschwister."

Olivia wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte.

„Das find ich richtig toll."

Matthias hielt Olivia am Arm fest und fuhr mit seiner freien Hand an Olivias Gesicht entlang.

„Lass mich los!", forderte sie den Mann auf, doch dieser hielt sie nur noch stärker fest.

„So ein erwachsenes Mädchen hat doch sicher keine Angst vor einem erfahrenen Mann wie mir."

Und ohne, dass Olivia richtig begriff wie ich geschah, schmiss Matthias sie auf das Bett ihrer Mutter und riss ihr die Hose vom Körper.

Auch Matthias zog seine Hose nach unten und ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu warten, drang er in sie ein.

Olivia schrie was das Zeug hielt, doch sie wusste, keiner würde sie hören oder retten.

Sie probierte sich zu wehren und wollte Matthias von sich hinunter schubsen, doch nichts dergleichen gelang ihr.

Sein Körper war einfach zu schwer auf ihrem zierlichen und sein Gewicht schien sie zu erdrücken.

Olivia hatte höllische Schmerzen und dachte, sie würde sterben.

Ihre Geschwister mussten die ganze Vergewaltigung mit ansehen.

Allyson verkroch sich unter ihre Decke, Justin stand stocksteif im Flur und weinte.

Nico hatte sich unter seinem Schreibtisch verkrochen und zitterte stark.

Irgendwann verließen Olivia ihre Kräfte und sie konnte sich nicht mehr wehren.

Auch ihre Schreie ließen nach und sie weinte nur noch.

Nach einigen Minuten verstummte das Stöhnen von Matthias und er fiel erschöpft auf sie.

Olivia fühlte, wie sie kaum noch Luft bekam und unter letzter Anstrengung schaffte sie es, sich unter dem Körper des Mannes herauszuschieben.

So schnell sie konnte, zog sie sich ihre Hose an und rannte die Treppen hinunter und stürmte aus dem Haus in die Nacht.

Es regnete in Strömen, doch Olivia wusste, so würde wenigstens keiner ihre Tränen sehen.

Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen ihrer Geschwister gegenüber, dass sie sie alleine mit diesem Ekelpaket in der Wohnung ließ, doch so wie er geschnarcht hatte, nach dem er sofort eingeschlafen war, wusste sie, er würde die nächsten Stunden nicht so schnell aufwachen.

Was sie allerdings nicht erfuhr, war, dass 10 Minuten später ihre Mutter in die Wohnung kam, ihre Geschwister total verstört vorfand und Matthias schlafend auf dem Bett sah.

Sie rief nach Olivia, doch diese antwortete nicht.

Sie fand neben Matthias Blut auf dem Laken und schlussfolgerte richtig und schmiss den noch halbschlafenden Matthias sofort raus.

Olivias Mutter machte sich große Vorwürfe, doch sie hätte nicht gewusst, wo sie nach ihrer Tochter suchen sollte.

Olivia war währenddessen immer weiter durch den Regen gerannt und schließlich vollkommen erschöpft an einem leer stehenden Haus angekommen, welches in kurzer Zeit abgerissen werden sollte.

Doch noch stand es und Olivia kroch durch den Absperrzaun, allerdings nicht ohne sich eine Schramme zuzuziehen und suchte sich ein zerbrochenes Fenster des Hauses, um hinein zu gelangen.

Zitternd vor Kälte und Schmerz fand sie sich in fast vollkommener Dunkelheit wieder, die sie umgab.

Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten verließen sie ihre Kräfte und sie sackte auf den kalten Betonboden.

Olivia wollte nur noch sterben und schloss hoffnungsvoll die Augen.

…

Doch am nächsten Morgen merkte sie, dass ihr der Wunsch nicht erfüllt worden war.

Es war Olivias 15ter Geburtstag.

Keine hatte sie geweckt, keiner hatte ihr gratuliert.

Als sie sich aufsetzte, erinnerte sie sich auch wieso.

Sie war immer noch in dem leer stehenden Haus und ihr taten alle Knochen weh, von dem Bereich zwischen ihren Beinen gar nicht zu reden.

Die Nacht auf dem kalten Boden hatte nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass sie sich besser fühlte.

Sie wusste keinen Ausweg mehr und kletterte aus dem Haus heraus.

Es war Samstagmorgen und nicht wirklich viele Leute waren unterwegs.

Doch die, die unterwegs waren, schauten sie wieder mitleidig an.

Diese Blicke hatte Olivia satt.

Sie wusste selber, dass sie reichlich lädiert aussah.

Das wollte sie nicht mehr.

Sie wollte endlich allen zeigen, dass sie stark war.

Ohne genau zu begreifen wohin sie ihre Beine trugen, stand sie eine Stunde später vor dem Elternhaus von Elliot.

Sie blieb am Zaun stehen und sah, dass in Elliots Zimmer ein Fenster offen war.

„Elliot!! Elliot!!", rief sie voller Verzweiflung.

Doch keiner kam an das Fenster, also probierte sie es weiter und schrie seinen Namen.

Kurz darauf kam Elliots Mutter aus dem Haus und ging fragend auf sie zu.

„Warum schreist du so? Elliot ist nicht mehr da."

Olivia glaubte sich verhört zu haben und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, also sagte sie: „Ich habe heute Geburtstag."

Elliots Mutter schien ihren schlechten Zustand gar nicht zu bemerken und sie fuhr fort:

„Oh das tut mir leid. Elliot ist heute früh mit seinem Vater in ein Internat losgefahren. Er hat sich schon wieder geprügelt und wir wollen nur das Beste für ihn."

Olivia dachte, sie hätte sich verhört und ließ nur ein erstauntes „Was?", von sich hören.

„Ach warte mal", fuhr die Mutter von Elliot fort. „Hier ich hab was für dich."

Und mit diesen Worten zog sie einen zerknitterten 50$-Schein aus ihrer Hosentasche und reichte ihn Olivia.

Diese nahm ihn unsicher entgegen.

„Hier kauf dir davon was Schönes."

In Olivia stieg eine Wut auf, wie sie noch nie dagewesen war und sie zischte die Frau ihr gegenüber mit einem mehr als unfreundlichen: „Fick dich", an und drehte sich um.

Sie lief zurück in Richtung ihres Viertels und ließ Elliots erstaunte Mutter einfach zurück.

…

Als sie zurück in ihrem Viertel war, ging sie zu dem Sportplatz, an dem sich meistens fast die gesamten Schüler ihrer Schule trafen.

Das mochte sich viel anhören, doch es gab nur rund 100 Schüler auf der Schule.

Sie rauchten und tranken irgendwelches Zeug, welches sie meistens aus dem Supermarkt mitgehen lassen hatten.

Sie blieb an einem Loch am Zaun stehen, der den Eingang symbolisiere sollte.

Ein paar der Schüler kamen neugierig auf sie zu, unter ihnen auch Kim.

„Sie mal einer an, wen haben wir denn da?", begrüßte Kim sie mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln.

Olivia hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, diesen Leuten mitzuteilen, dass sie Geburtstag hatte, was sie auch tat.

„Und was interessiert uns das?", fragte sie ein Junge, der einen Kopf größer als sie war.

Olivia zog den Geldschein von Elliots Mutter aus ihrer Tasche und hielt ihn den anderen hin.

„Hey jetzt wird Party gemacht! Los wir gehen einkaufen!" Der Junge rannte los und die anderen folgten ihm.

Kim lächelte sie auf einmal freundlich an und sagte: „Komm mit", doch Olivia war gerade alles recht.

Sie wollte einfach nur noch in Gesellschaft sein und irgendwie waren Kim und sie ja noch immer beste Freundinnen.

…

Zwischenzeitlich fuhr Elliot mit seinem Vater gerade aus der Stadt hinaus und fragte seinen Vater, wo er hinfahre.

Dieser erklärte seinem Sohn: „Ins Internat."

„Das weiß ich!", schrie dieser zurück. „Du hast mir aber versprochen, ich könnte mich noch von Olivia verabschieden!"

„Elliot, lass uns keine Zeit verlieren. Das kommt positiv, wenn wir Samstagmorgen schon so früh dort auftauchten. DU kannst sie später ja irgendwann einmal besuchen."

Elliot schnallte sich ab und riss bei voller Fahrt die Tür auf und schmiss sich aus dem Auto.

Ihm war nichts geschehen und ohne Zeit zu verlieren, rannte er durch einen kleinen Wald, eher ein großes Feld mit mehreren Bäumen.

Er hatte gehört, wie das Auto seines Vaters mit quietschenden Reifen stehen geblieben war und er hörte auch das Rufen seines Vaters, dass Elliot sofort zurück kommen sollte.

Ihm war alles egal, er wollte bloß nur noch zu Olivia. Seiner Olivia.

…

Wenige Minuten später saß Olivia auf einer Drehscheibe, die sich auf dem Sportplatz befand und hatte eine Flasche in der Hand.

Sie hatte dieses Getränk vorhin in die Hand gedrückt bekommen und trank es, obwohl sie nicht genau wusste, was es eigentlich war.

Es schmeckte bitter und roch stark nach Alkohol.

Olivia tat es jedoch gut, es betäubte ihre Sinne.

Jetzt verstand sie endlich die Bedürfnisse ihrer Mutter.

Vergessen.

Nach einer Stunde hatte sie fast die ganze Flasche geleert und auf einmal war sie alleine auf der Drehscheibe.

Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und merkte, wie jemand die Scheibe immer schneller werden ließ.

Die Stimmen der anderen nahm sie nur noch verschwommen war.

Irgendwann wurde die Scheibe langsamer und nach dem sie schließlich stillstand, fiel Olivia halb von der Scheibe herunter.

Sie stand wacklig auf ihren Beinen und wankte stark hin und her.

Plötzlich wurde ihr furchtbar schwindelig und schlecht und ihre Beine knickten unter ihr weg und sie fiel unsanft auf den Boden.

Sie hatte die Augen noch kurzzeitig geöffnet und merkte, wie sich eine Traube von Menschen um sie sammelte, doch ihre Augen wurden schwerer und sie fingen an sich zu schließen.

Die Dunkelheit umschloss sie und sie merkte, wie ihr jemand gegen das Gesicht schlug.

Doch sie konnte sich nicht mehr rühren und kurzdarauf nahm sie nichts mehr war.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch gesaugt.

Olivia fühlte sich befreit und war kurz darauf vollkommen weggetreten.

Die Jugendlichen schrien wild durcheinander. Irgendjemand verlangte einen Krankenwagen zu rufen, ein anderer rief irgendetwas von erster Hilfe und schließlich rannten die ersten einfach weg.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Elliot am Sportplatz an.

Er wollte die anderen fragen, ob sie wüssten, wo Olivia sich befand und als er sie dort liegen sah, schnürte sich bei ihm alles zu.

„Olivia!", schrie er verzweifelt und rannte auf das auf dem Boden liegende Mädchen zu.

Fast alle Schüler waren schon verschwunden.

Kim stand stocksteif daneben und Elliot schrie sie an: „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Sie saß auf der Scheibe und hat was getrunken und dann ist sie Ohnmächtig geworden", erklärte Kim.

Elliot fühlte Olivias Puls und merkte, dass er noch sehr schwach vorhanden war, aber atmen tat sie nicht mehr.

Durch Elliots Berufswunsch hatte er einen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs absolviert und wusste genau, wie man sich verhalten musste.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, fing er an, Olivia eine Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung zu geben.

Als er ihr die Herzdruckmassage gab, fluchte er.

„Scheiße, komm schon Olivia."

Und wie durch ein Wunder fing Olivia nach einem kurzen Augenblick wieder an zu atmen.

Sie würgte und Elliot reagierte Blitzschnell und richtete sie auf und drehte sie zur Seite.

Olivia übergab sich und brachte den ganzen Alkohol wieder nach draußen.

Elliot hielt sie dabei die ganze Zeit fest und als schließlich alles draußen war, kam sie langsam wieder zu sich.

Elliot zog sie ein Stück beiseite und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Beine.

Sie öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und als sie Elliot sah, fing sie an zu lächeln und informierte ihn: „Ich hab heute Geburtstag."

Elliot lächelte sie zurück an und eine Träne glitzerte in seinen Augen.

„Was machst du nur für'n Scheiß?", fragte er sie.

Kim stand ein Stück abseits und beobachtete die beiden misstrauisch.

„Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Olivia.

Elliot genügte das nicht und hakte nach: „Was ist passiert? Du betrinkst dich nicht ohne Grund, so viel hab ich über dich schon gelernt."

Olivia schluckte schwer und schaute ihrem Retter in die Augen.

„Später ok?"

Elliot ließ sich damit erst einmal zufrieden stellen und half Olivia auf die Beine.

„Ich dachte, du bist im Internat. Das hat mir jedenfalls deine Mutter erzählt."

„Ich gehe doch nicht, ohne mich von dir zu verabschieden. Und glaub mir, mich bekommt keiner mehr hier weg", versicherte Elliot Olivia.

Ohne sich noch einmal zu Kim umzuschauen, gingen die beiden gemeinsam vom Sportplatz.

„Du musst zu einem Arzt", befahl Elliot ihr.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung", versprach Olivia ihm.

Elliot brachte Olivia zu erst nach Hause und das erste Mal sah er ihr Haus von innen.

Im ersten Moment war er geschockt, unter welchen Verhältnissen Olivia lebte.

Olivias Mutter sprang auf, als es an der Tür klingelte und als sie Olivia davor stehen sah, schloss sie sie sofort in die Arme.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht Schatz."

Olivia wurde bei dem Verhalten ihrer Mutter schlecht und sie befreite sich aus der Umarmung.

Olivias Mutter schaute ihre Tochter leicht verzweifelnd an.

Elliot und Olivia gingen an ihrer Mutter vorbei in die Wohnung und Olivia schaute sich geschockt um.

Das Zimmer ihrer Geschwister war komplett ausgeräumt.

Man sah die von den Wänden abblätternde Tapete und als sie sich zu ihrer Mutter drehte, hatte diese Tränen in den Augen.

„Das Jugendamt war hier und hat sie abgeholt. Sie sagten, sie bringen sie weit genug weg von mir in einem Heim unter."

Olivia hatte nun Tränen in den Augen und schrie ihre Mutter an: „Das ist alles deine schuld!!!"

Olivia wollte auf ihre Mutter losgehen, doch Elliot hielt sie zurück.

Sofort ging Olivias Blick zu Elliot und sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Elliot den Kopf schüttelte.

In Erinnerung an das eben geschehene atmete sie einmal tief durch und drehte sich wieder zu ihrer Mutter um.

„Ich hasse dich."

Ihre Worte klangen gleichgültig und kalt.

Doch sie wusste, dass sie ihre Geschwister nie wieder sehen würde.

Sie ging mit Elliot in das Wohnzimmer, nahm ihren Schulrucksack und stopfte ein paar ihrer Habseligkeiten hinein.

„Bitte Olivia, lass uns reden", bat sie ihre Mutter, doch ohne zu antworten, ging diese in Richtung der Wohnungstür.

Bevor Olivia die Tür schloss, drehte sie sich doch noch einmal um und bat ihre Mutter: „Geb mir etwas Zeit."

Und mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür und sie ging mit Elliot nach draußen.

Sie wussten beide nicht, wohin der Weg sie führen würde, doch sie wusste, dass Elliot sie nun in allem unterstützen würde.

Sie hatten viel Zeit vor sich und Olivia hatte auch einiges zu berichten.

Das erste, was sie Elliot anvertrauen wollte, war der Missbrauch von Matthias, denn sie wollte sich nie wieder verstecken und so enden, wie sie es heute getan hatte.

Sie wollte nie wieder alleine sein.

…


	3. Epilog

Epilog

Olivia schrieb in die Akte des Opfers einige Dinge, die sie im Laufe des Falles erfahren hatten.

Es war mittlerweile 3 Uhr Morgens und Olivia fielen langsam die Augen zu.

Sie schrieb das letzte Wort und klappte die Akte mit einem Schwung zu.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer lehnte sie sich nach hinten und streckte sich ausgiebig.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie einmal hier landen würde.

„Hey Liv, alles startbereit?"

Olivia stand auf und lächelte Elliot an.

Er war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause gewesen und hatte im Büro angerufen, da er noch einige Informationen zu dem Fall brauchte und hatte Olivia am Telefon.

Ohne irgendeine Widerrede, hatte er gesagt, dass er in 10 Minuten da wäre und sie abholen würde.

Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, Olivia wäre längst nach Hause gegangen und war froh gewesen, dass er noch einmal im Büro angerufen hatte.

„Ja alles bereit."

Sie griff sich ihre Jacke, ging auf Elliot zu und umarmte ihn kurz.

Dieser gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, legte seinen Arm um Olivias Hüften und die beiden verließen gemeinsam das Gebäude der SVU.


End file.
